Axel's Newfriend
by FlamezAlixGurl7342
Summary: One day Axel walks in Twilight Town when trouble appears. How will he fight it? What will happen? WHO WILL HE MEET? !


AN: Here is my first story!! Oh and AXEL ROCKS!!

* * *

Axel's Newfriend

Axel walked down the streets of Twilight Town, enjoying the evening and taking in the cool, crisp air. He turned around a corner and saw a stray cat wondering around a trash can, and thought of what a poor life the creature must lead. Suddenly, a loud scream caught his attention.

"What…?" He said, snapping into battle mode, looking around for any immediate signs of dangr. He ran down the alley, turning a corner to where the sound came from. Before him was a young girl with short, shoulder-length brown hair that curled up on the sides, with a good figure, large chest, and womanly figure, being attacked by a group of street thugs.

"Get away from me!!" She said, trying to fight them off. Axel jumped forward bringing out his Chakrams, the fire liteing them and scaring them away. He missed one of them, as one of the mean was about to shoot the young girl inthe head, the gun only a foot away from her. Instead of screaming she jumped high into the air, pulling out two long, broadsword-like blades, which burst into purple flame as she skillfully slashed at the man, taking him out as he merely watched in awe. A small creature, which looked to be a bat, flew around her, shooting a bright red beam out of it's mouth, taking out one of the men as well.

Axel stared at the powerful girl before him, "Who are you?" He said mesmerized. She stood up slowely from the ground, turning to face him. He was immediately shocked at how beautiful she was, marveling at how her soft, pale cheeks complemented her gorgeous, sparkling eyes perfectly. She had the face of an angel.

"I'm Alix." She said, putting her swords away. "But most people call me Huntress." She wore a long, black trench coat with a stylish Bat design on the back and purple flames from the bottom of it, with a blue shirt underneath with the words "Freelancer" written on it, and tight, black pants that flared at the bottoms, though they complimented her figure perfictly. There were streaks of silver in her hair. "and this is my friend, Myhrical." She said, looking at the small purple bat flying around her head.

"I'm Axel." He said, looking at her. "You're so powerful…" He said in amazement.

Alix smiled. "Thanks." She put her hands on her hips. "Oh no!" She said, after loiking at him. "You're injured!!'

He smirked. "No need to wory." She looked at him in concern, putting her hands on his arm and healing it away so he was healed.

"Want to go out for dinner?" He asked.

She frowned, suddenly looking away. "I wish I could… but I can't." She looked down at the ground, frowning sadly. Axel looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked, stepping toward her.

"It's… It's just…" she sniffed, as if trying to hold back tears. "My leader… Moxhas… if he fond out I was out here, talking with someone like you…" She trailed off, shutting her eyes and couvering her mouth, fighting away the tears. He stepped closer to her. Seeing her like this in such pain, tugged at his heart in ways he never would have imagined. "Why? What would he do?"

She sobbed. "HE'LL HIT ME!!" She fell to the ground crying, and Axel closed the gap between them putting her head on his chest, letting her sob out her troubles. "It'll be okay." He said, soothing her. "I won't let anything happen too you."

"R-Really?" She asked, gazing up at him the tears still trailing down her porcelain cheeks.

He nodded. "Really." He said and smiled. Alix smiled back.

Then she let out a cry, looking up at the sky in pianic. "He's coming!! HE'S HERE!! He's FOUND ME!!" Myhrical said, "Oh no!"

Suddinly there was a loud crashing noise, and a group of hooded figures appeared before them holding weapons.

"NO!!" Alix cried when she saw them. "It's Moxhas! He found me!"

Axel's eyes narowed as he looked at the enemies. The leader, the one in front, stepped forward, the euil showing in his eyes.

"I am Moxhas, leader of Organization XIV. Give Alix back to us, or you will suffer the consequences!!" He said, readying his glowing brightly colored HarpoonGun.

Axel looked at them in anger, putting Alix behind him protectavely. "I won't let you harm her!" He pulled out his Chakrams, getting ready for the battle. Moxhas smiled menacingly, telling his men to attack. They flew to Axel, and he started to dget them one by one, all while keeping Alix behind him, who watched on in fear.

Alix closed her eyes "STOP IT!!" She yelled. Suddenly she was surrounded in bright, white, glowing light, blinding everyone around them. "ARRGHH!!" The Organization XIV members screamed as they slowly dissolved. Axel watched in amazement. "Alix!! What…"

She smiled softly at him. "I didn't want them to hurt you!" She said. He looked at her and smiled back, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Afterwards they smiled at each other and went to get married and have 10 kids. THE END


End file.
